Alternating current (“AC”) motors often have a high startup current, especially certain design types such as National Electrical Manufacturers Association (“NEMA”) design B motors, which are popular. In addition, motors controlled by switches that connect a voltage source to a motor may also include controllers that have undesirable characteristics, such as high current, negative torque pulses, noise, etc. Often motor starters are used that include a mechanism to start motors while keeping starting current low. Other controllers may also control speed between zero and full speed of the motor. A wide variety of motor starters and controllers are available, including traditional motor starters that use a reduced voltage to start motors. However, many motor starters are inefficient. Variable frequency drives (“VFDs”) may also be used to start or control a motor. While variable frequency drives are common, thyristor-based starters have certain advantages as well. For example, thyristor-based starters may be more economical for larger motors and may be smaller than VFDs. VFDs may be used for motor speed control, but certain applications may not need variable speed after startup and therefore a lower cost starter may be desirable. Thyristors are often sized to handle a certain amount of current, so reduction of current during startup is desirable. A control method for motor startup and control that minimizes negative torque pulses is desirable.